The Final Battle
by Yukaido
Summary: Naraku had finally been defeated. Not to reappear weaks later, stronger than ever. Gone for good. And at last, the shards of the Shikon Jewel were whole again. But Inuyasha sustained horrible wounds. And this time, he wouldn't live to fight another day.


**_Originally, when I first began writing this story, it had three parts to it, and I invisioned them as seperate episodes. You see, I completely and utterly despised the way that the Inuyasha anime series ended, and from rumors I've heard about the way the manga ended, it doesn't seem like it got any better. Essentially the same actually. Don't get me wrong, Rumiko Takahashi's work is amazing, I love it, just I have to disagree with the abrupt way she ends her stories. They seem kind of choppy to me, and don't really resolve much of anything introduced in the plot. Well, I guess that's just another writing device for you, allowing your readers to imagine what happened afterwards. I guess I'm just not much of the imaginitive type. I like a finalized, indeniable ending, even if it does make me cry or leaves me wanting more. But back to what I was saying, this was intended to be a three-part story, but the other day I realized that I think it stood better on its own, with just the middle section I had written. Which worked out for me in the end, because I wrote out the entire mid section, with no idea what to write for a beginning or end. My writing can be strange sometimes....Anyways. So, instead of adding on to the short beginning paragraphs I had written and make them afull, blown out chapter, I decided to take them and use them as a flashback leading up to the second portion of my story that was already completed. Now that I look at it, it turned out much better this way than what I had first intended. I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Yukaido_**

_Disclaimer: This story contains elements of seasons 6-7 of Inuyasha, including the last episode, and some direct quotes from the series/movies and references to the 2nd Inuyasha Movie: "Castle Beyond the Looking Glass"; no copyright intended. All characters belong respectfully to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi._

**_------_**

__

Naraku had finally decided to show himself at last. No more fleeing in the face of defeat, no more living to fight another day. It would end there.

_"The demonic aura is getting stronger!" Sango exclaimed as they ran along the path going through the Forest of No Return._

_"Do you really think that we've cornered Naraku at last?" Kagome inquired._

"Positive. No other demon's smell reeks this bad." Inuyasha answered confidently.

"At last, Naraku will feel the wrath of the curse he set upon me." Miroku said, flexing his right hand. His hand contained the deadly Wind Tunnel that would eventually swallow him up. This curse, set down by Naraku, had been passed down through Miroku's family for three generations.

"If we defeat him, doesn't that mean the spell on Kohaku will be broken?" Shippo, the young fox demon, asked.

"Yes….it does." Sango replied.

"Kikyo. I will finally be able to avenge your death." Inuyasha thought. Kagome watched Inuyasha's far off gaze as they ran.

"I'll bet he's thinking about Kikyo." she accurately assumed, "There really isn't any reason I should be here, but I just can't stop myself."

Ahead, the forest came to an abrupt end, opening up to a vast, bare open field. No plant life could be seen for miles around. A huge, ominous thunderstorm loomed ahead, blackening out the sky. Claps of thunder and lightning filled the sky, and a cold, harsh wind whipped through the air. And right in the middle of the field……..

"Naraku!" Shippo exclaimed. Kirara, Sango's cat demon companion, hissed, her fur sticking up on end. In a burst of fire, the tiny feline turned into a ferocious fanged wildcat.

"You won't get away this time, Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed, drawing Tetsuiga, the sword formed from one of his father's fangs.

"Oh, I have no intention of running." Naraku taunted, "I plan to kill every last one of you right now and obtain the rest of the shards of the jewel. With inhuman speed, Naraku sent one of his tentacles towards Kagome to take the jewel from around her neck. Just a few days ago, Inuyasha and company had obtained one of the last two shards of the Shikon no Tama, Koga having given up his shards to help Kagome finish her task as Kikyo's reincarnation. Naraku was the only one who still had a shard, besides Kagome.

"Oh no, you don't!" Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and slashed the tentacle off of Naraku with his sword. Sango and Miroku leaped onto Kirara and took to the sky.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku exclaimed, removing the sacred beads that sealed up his curse. It sucked up to the tentacle before it could re-attach to Naraku's body.

"Hiraikotsu!!" Sango yelled, throwing her huge boomerang at the spider shaped burn on Naraku's back. Naraku put up his demon barrier and the boomerang ricocheted off it, returning to Sango.

"Like that's going to help you!" Inuyasha exclaimed, raising the glowing red Tetsuiga, "Wind Scar!!"

The attack broke Naraku's barrier with ease, hitting Naraku in the chest.

"Heh heh……HAHAHAHAHA!" Naraku laughed as the attack vanished.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled in bewilderment.

"Perish!" Naraku exclaimed. Suddenly, visible demonic aura began to swirl around him, and in a flash, he sent Inuyasha's Wind Scar attack right back at him.

"Fox Fire Defense!" Shippo cried, jumping in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. A barrier of blue fire surrounded the threesome, defending them from the attack.

"Thanks, Shippo!" Kagome said.

"Inuyasha! Naraku must have gained the power to absorb attacks!!" Miroku warned.

"Oh, great!" Inuyasha growled, "How are we supposed to kill him if attacks don't work?!"

Suddenly, a whirlwind came tearing through the woods towards the clearing. Following it was a cloud descending from the sky, and a lone figure emerging from the forest path.

"It's Koga!" Miroku exclaimed in surprise.

"And Sesshomaru as well!" Sango added.

"Hey, who's that?" Shippo asked, shielding his eyes with both hands as he strained to see.

"Ki-Kikyo?!" Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome asked. Sure enough, standing at the edge of the forest was the tragic priestess, Kikyo.

"How are you alive?!" Naraku exclaimed, "I threw you into the pits of Mt. Fuji!"

"You forget that I can never die!!" Kikyo fired back, raising her bow and fitting an arrow.

"Don't, Kikyo! Naraku will just absorb your attack and send it right back towards you!!" Kagome cried.

"I don't care if you have a barrier, or whatever, your DEAD!" Koga exclaimed. He ran forward and jumped into the air.

"Howling Tornado!" A huge cyclone surrounded his two legs as he spun. It launched itself at Naraku.

"The fool." Sesshomaru said. Just like the Wind Scar, Koga's Howling Tornado disappeared upon coming into contact with Naraku's body.

"Huh?! What the hell just happened?!!" Koga yelled in shock.

-----

As it has been known, Kikyo pursued Naraku to kill him and avenge what happened to her those fifty fateful years ago. Koga's brother clan had been massacred by Naraku's reincarnation, Kagura, and he had sworn upon his life to claim revenge for them, even if it killed him as well. But Sesshomaru's was still unknown. Besides giving him a weak, human arm, Sesshomaru had not had much to deal with Naraku. So why did he come to fight? Well, Naraku's newfound absorption ability explained it all. When Sesshomaru had found Kagura grievously wounded, but still alive, having fled from Naraku's control, she had begged him only one thing. To avenge her sister, Kana. For Naraku had taken Kana into his body to reclaim her abilities of reflection. But still, he didn't do this to uphold Kagura's request. While Kagura was safe and was to be cared for with Jaken and Rin, who he had left behind to spare them this fight, he knew as long as Naraku remained alive, Kagura would never be free. And he would do anything for Kagura- especially to grant her one true wish, freedom.

During the course of the battle, Kagome and Inuyasha were able to find a way to combine their powers to break through Naraku's newly found ultimate defense. The Adamants Barrage and Kagome's last sacred arrow. With the help of the others in suit, who had used the last of their strength and power to send one final blow to Naraku, he had finally been defeated. Not to reappear weeks later, well and stronger than ever. This time gone for good. And at last, the Shikon jewel shards were one, reforming the Sacred Shikon no Tama of legend. But in the process of all this….Inuyasha sustained horrible injuries. And this time, he wouldn't live through them to fight another day.

------

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried in dismay, dashing to her fallen friend. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were fast on her heels, soon followed by Kikyo, Koga, and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was bleeding immensely from his many wounds, and his breathing was short….shallow.

"Inuyasha, say something! Open your eyes!!" Kagome pleaded, tears spilling down her cheeks. She cradled his head between her arms. Inuyasha stirred, opening his eyes weakly.

"Kagome….?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You're going to be okay, just hang on!" Kagome begged.

"It's too late. I've lost too much blood, and Naraku's poisonous miasma is already spreading through my body." Inuyasha replied with difficulty.

"No…" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo moaned in despair. Sesshomaru stepped forward carrying the Tenseiga. He called upon its power to heal Inuyasha's wounds, but he quickly discovered that something was cutting off the flow of demonic energy.

"Damn that Naraku!" Sesshomaru exclaimed in frustration, "I can't use Tenseiga's powers!" Inuyasha offered a weak laugh.

"Sesshomaru…." he said, "You're really not that bad…..for a demon."

For once in his life, Sesshomaru smiled. But like everyone else around him, he had tears glistening in his eyes.

"Come on, mutt-face, you can't do this to us." Koga said in a shaking voice, bending down on his knees next to Inuyasha.

"Heh….you've got more important things to worry about….like you clan."

Inuyasha grimaced in pain, then turned to face Kikyo.

"Kikyo…" he said, "Keep a smile on your face…..for my sake."

"Yes." Kikyo replied quietly, giving a small, sad smile.

"Shippo? Please don't cry…over me."

Shippo, who had been sobbing hysterically, quieted when Inuyasha spoke to him.

"You know….those times I tease you about being weak…" Inuyasha confessed, "I didn't mean it. You're really the most….powerful fox demon I've ever met."

Shippo turned a teary face to Inuyasha.

"I'll be strong." he promised him. He then leaped onto Inuyasha's arm, holding it tight and refusing to let go.

"Sango…..don't give up hope. Now that Naraku's gone…..Kohaku will be back to normal."

"Thank you." Sango replied, fighting to control her emotions.

"And Miroku? You've been…..the best friend a guy could have."

"I am honored." Miroku said through silent tears. Finally, Inuyasha turned to gaze at Kagome's face, which was flooded with tears.

"Kagome…….there's just one thing I want you to know……before I leave this world." Inuyasha said, "……I love you."

Kagome was stunned beyond all words. Inuyasha raised a hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

"And I'm sorry." he apologized. He took one last breath, his eyes closed, and his head lulled sideways. He was gone.

"Inuyasha! INUYASHAAA!!!!" Kagome screamed. Sango burst into tears, and Miroku wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly as she wept into his shoulder. Kirara solemnly walked over to Inuyasha's still body and laid her head down on his chest as if hoping his heart might somehow start beating again. Kagome and Shippo had succumbed to hysterical sobbing, while Koga, Kikyo, and Miroku cried silently. Unbeknownst to everyone else, even Sesshomaru had fallen to the floor in shock and now his bangs shadowed over his eyes as he hung his head to hide the stinging tears.

Kagome couldn't stop herself as she recalled all of the moments that she had cherished with Inuyasha. When she had first seen him pinned to the sacred tree by an enchanted arrow….the first time he had turned human and told her she smelled nice….the time he had suddenly embraced her….the numerous times she had commanded him to "Sit."….and her first kiss.

"He's really gone and there's nothing I can do about it!" Kagome thought in despair.

"I love you Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!" she sobbed, holding his lifeless body as close to her as she possibly could. Suddenly, the Shikon jewel began to shine brightly from the necklace around her neck. Everyone but Kagome, who could no longer see anything outside her overflowing tear, watched in surprised silence, their tears momentarily forgotten as the blinding light enveloped both Kagome and Inuyasha's bodies. As mysteriously as it had appeared, the light vanished and the jewel returned to its normal state. Everyone's amazement swiftly transformed into overwhelmed elation as Inuyasha's hand slowly moved up to rest upon Kagome's She gasped and looked down in shock. Inuyasha's eyes flickered open and a cocky once more lit his face.

"Heh. Looks like its going to take more than the likes of Naraku to kill me."

"INUYASHA!!" everyone cried out joyously. Kagome flung herself on Inuyasha, locking him in a tight embrace, while everyone collapsed to their knees, the shock making it too much for them to hold even their own weights, around him.

"Don't you do that to us ever again!!" Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru practically screamed at him, though their voices were as far from anger as anyone could be.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't plan on it."

_Lick, lick, lick._

"H-Hey, that tickles! S-Stop it Kirara, stop licking me!!"

"You're going to stay with us now, right Inuyasha?"

"You bet, Shippo."

"Hey, Inuyasha? It's good to have you back."

"That's the first time you've ever called me by my name, Koga."

"I can go back to mutt-face if ya don't stop complainin'."

"I ain't complainin', I'm just stating a fact!"

That was when Inuyasha realized Kagome was crying.

"K-Kagome? I'm alright, why are you cryin'?" he asked in confusion and concern.

"I think she's just happy that you're alright." Kikyo finally spoke, "Her love for you must be strong for the Shikon no Tama to have reacted to it and saved you."

"L-Love?!" Inuyasha repeated in astonishment. Kagome lifter her head from his shoulder and spoke at last.

"I was afraid I would never be able to tell you my real feelings." she murmured, tears still falling down her cheeks, "I love you too."

Inuyasha's grew wide. Slowly, the gap between their lips grew smaller and smaller, until finally they were enveloped in a deep kiss. When Kagome and Inuyasha finally separated, both of their faces were a deep shade of red.

"They make a nice, cozy twosome, huh?" Shippo stated happily.

"Yah, they do." Koga reluctantly agreed.

"Sorry, Koga." Kagome apologized, feeling slightly guilty because she knew of the wolf's feelings towards her as well.

"Don't sweat it, Kagome." Koga reassured her, giving a small smile, "If this is what you heart is telling you, then follow it."

"Do you know what this means, Koga?"

"No, what?"

"Ayame will soon be after you again."

Koga shuddered at the thought.

"I suggest you get a head start." Miroku told him.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Koga quickly acknowledged, his mind already transforming to one of complete mayhem and disorder from the terror of the image that now flooded his mind.

"Yo, mutt-face! You'd better take good care of Kagome or you'll be hearing to me!"

"Hey, what happened to you calling me by my real name?!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily, standing abruptly.

"You though I was going to keep that up? No way!" Koga taunted, "See ya Kagome!"

And with that, he was tearing away through the forest in a howling, raging twister.

"I'll get you one of these days…….." Inuyasha growled, his right fist clenched.

"Inuyasha! Calm down!" Kagome sighed, a sweat drop on the side of her head. Sesshomaru, who had now fully recovered from his brief state of grief, turned to leave when….

"Sesshomaru!"

He turned to face his younger brother.

"What do you want, half breed?" he demanded harshly.

"Were you……_crying_?!"

"Me, cry? Ridiculous!" Sesshomaru objected. But sure enough, the proof was still clearly seen on his cheeks, where streaks still remained from where the tears had fallen.

"Rrright." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Without further ado, Sesshomaru swept around and left.

"Your love for each other is stronger than anything we ever had, Inuyasha, and seeing you both happy has set me free." Kikyo explained to the two of them, a peaceful smile once more returning to her face, the one she had worn during the days she had been alive, "My soul can now return to your body, Kagome, under three conditions."

She walked over to where Inuyasha and Kagome stood. Taking one of their hands in each of her won, Kikyo spoke.

"Inuyasha, promise to always protect Kagome."

"I promise."

"Kagome, promise to always stay by Inuyasha's side."

"I promise."

"And for the both of, promise to always stay loyal to one another and never let your love waver."

"We promise."

With one last smile, Kikyo's body disappeared in a flash of light, and her soul entered Kagome's body. Kagome rose into the air, floating there for a few seconds, and then fell back to the ground. When she opened her eyes again, she looked dazed.

"That always did feel really weird." she commented, her eyes holding a slightly glazed look.

"Goodbye, Kikyo." Inuyasha thought, looking up at the now clear, bright blue sky wistfully. The sun shone, breaking through the ominous black clouds that Naraku's evil had brought about.

"Master Miroku!!" a deep voice rang out. The group turned around to see Hachi, Miroku's loyal raccoon demon friend, flying towards them.

"Hachi! How did you find us?" Miroku said happily.

"Oh, that was easy enough." Hachi responded, "This was the only bare place for miles around." He landed in the middle of the group.

"Next stop, Kaede's village!"

Everyone clambered onto his back, and Hachi took off. About an hour later, Hachi looked up towards his friends, whom he noticed had become quite silent during the last few minutes.

"Well, it's a good thing I decided not to ask questions." he thought, "They must be exhausted!"

Miroku's head was nodding as he dozed upright, supported by his staff. Sango had laid down and was asleep with Kirara, who had de-transformed, in her arms. Shippo lay against Sango's side, fast asleep. And a little farther back, slightly separated from the rest of the group, Inuyasha and Kagome also slept. Kagome's head rested on Inuyasha's shoulder, and his head was laying on hers. Everyone was snoring quietly.

"They deserve a good rest." Hachi said to himself. They arrived at the tiny village the next morning. By luck, Lady Kaede was there when they landed.

"Granny Kaede! We destroyed Naraku!!" Shippo exclaimed excitedly, jumping off Hachi and running over to the old priestess. Hachi returned to his normal form as the others dismounted off of his back.

"What?!" Kaede cried out, startled beyond all thought. Soon after, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo found themselves re-telling the whole adventure to the anxious village priestess and Hachi.

"Kagome's powers continue to amaze me." Kaede stated after the group had finished telling the tale, "I've never heard of an instance that the Jewel of Four Souls has brought someone back to life."

"I know. It's really strange. And I'm still wondering what made the Shikon jewel do that." Shippo said innocently.

"I'll bet I know." Sango thought, "Love."

"It was after Kagome admitted her love for Inuyasha that the Shikon no Tama reacted like it did." Miroku inwardly concluded, "That's got to be it."

By unspoken consent, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had decided not to tell Hachi or Kaede of what Inuyasha and Kagome had finally admitted to each other the previous day. They thought it best that the pair tell Kaede and Hachi once they felt comfortable to reveal it.

"But I still can't believe you actually destroyed Naraku!" Hachi piped in, "I had heard that Naraku, "I had heard that Naraku had been spotted in the area and when that thunderstorm just came out of nowhere above us, I knew you had found him."

"So you put yourself in danger to find us?" Sango asked appreciatively.

"That was most kind of you, Hachi, and we thank you graciously." Miroku said, bowing.

"Ah, don't mention it." Hachi replied, scratching the back of his head and turning slightly red.

"Hey! Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippo suddenly exclaimed, looking around as the absence of the other two dawned on him.

"I think I saw Kagome leading Inuyasha towards the outskirts of the village earlier." Sango remembered.

"Come on. Lets go find them." Miroku said, standing up.

------

Kagome had led Inuyasha to the Bone-Eater's well, the very place that connected their two eras.

"Kagome, why'd you bring me here?" Inuyasha asked, still confused as to what Kagome's intention was.

"Inuyasha……do you remember when we first met, you said you wanted to use the Shikon jewel to become a full-fledged demon?" Kagome began, "Well…."

She pulled the necklace that held the Shikon no Tama off of her neck, and placed in Inuyasha's hands.

"I want you to use the Shikon jewel…..to grant your wish."

"K-Kagome? Y-You'd do that….for me?" Inuyasha questioned in surprise. Kagome nodded. All was silent for a minute as Inuyasha stared at Kagome, and then at the jewel in his hands.

"Thanks, Kagome." he said, smiling, "But that's not what I'm going to wish for now."

He held the jewel tight in his hand and then said, "I wish that the portal between our two eras can remain open for the rest of our lives, so Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome and I can see each other whenever we want to."

The jewel once again shone a bright pink between Inuyasha's fingers. Then, the Shikon no Tama………disappeared?!

"I-It's gone!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Y-You're wish!" Kagome exclaimed, "It purified the jewel and it ceased to exist!! B-But Inuyasha…." She gazed at his face uncertainly.

"…why didn't you use the jewel to become a full demon?"

"Well……" Inuyasha replied, "I decided this wish meant the most to me."

"I can stay with you?" Kagome asked tentatively. In response, Inuyasha moved closer to her, enough to reach a hand out and rest it shyly on her left cheek.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked in return. Kagome nodded again, smiling broader than ever as she moved her hand up to rest upon Inuyasha's, cradling it between her fingers.

"Yes." she answered. She intertwined their fingers gently, and for the first time, they truly held hands.

------

"Kagome?" Sango called, while Miroku hollered Inuyasha's name. Just then, Shippo floated over to them as a big, gumball pink balloon. He stopped in front of Miroku and Sango, and in a puff of pink smoke, returned to his normal self.

"I checked all over the village, but they were nowhere to be found!" Shippo relayed the dismal results of his search.

"I wonder where they could have gone…." Miroku mused aloud. Suddenly, Kirara mewed.

"What is it, Kirara?" Sango inquired. They followed Kirara's gaze, turning to look at the forest trail behind them.

"Have ye found them yet?" Kaede called out to them, slowly climbing up the hill to catch up with the group. Hachi trotted behind her. At that exact moment, Inuyasha and Kagome emerged from the forest path.

"Ah! Speak of the devil!" Hachi declared. Everyone immediately noticed they were holding hands, and they all smiled.

"I thought so." Kaede concluded.

"Guys! Guess what?" Kagome asked excitedly, rushing over to the group with Inuyasha still holding onto her hand behind her.

"The jewel's gone! We don't have to worry about it anymore!!" Inuyasha proclaimed.

_"Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaattttt?!!!!!"_

__

End

------

**You see? Everything turned out happy and well in the end. No matter how much of an idiot Inu baka is and how much of a damsel in distress Kagome is, I could never bear to seperate them between two things so powerful as life and death. Man, it is such a relief after some three odd years for this story to be finally done! It feels like another weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Now just five more stories to go! xD Wow....Well, please review and tell me what you thought! The reviews are greatly appreciated!! :D**


End file.
